ASAS
=Introduction= The Advertising Standards Authority of Singapore (ASAS) is an advisory council to the Consumers Association of Singapore (CASE). It was set up in 1976 to promote ethical advertising in Singapore and is the self-regulatory body of the advertising industry. ASAS regulates the advertising industry through the Singapore Code of Advertising Practice (SCAP). The responsibility of ensuring truthful advertising lies with both advertisers and consumers. This works in the interest of both advertisers and consumers because it ensures that through fair play, there is a balance of trust and responsibility between them. =Functions= Provide advice and guidance when advertisers, advertising agencies and media owners are in doubt over the acceptability of advertisements – particularly before publication. However, the ASAS is not intended to be a clearing-house for the approval of all advertising. Handle consumer complaints about questionable advertising practices in all media. Advise on any business-to-business advertisement feedback, provided that it is brought to the attention of the ASAS in accordance with the procedure of lodging a complaint. ASAS is able to rule on disputes between members of the Singapore Advertisers Association, the Association of Accredited Advertising Agents, Advertising Media Owners’ Association of Singapore and the Association of Broadcasters. Issue sanctions by withholding advertising space or time from advertisers, and withdrawal of the trading privileges from advertising agencies. Both these sanctions are applied by the media owners. exercising the option of publishing details of the outcome of the investigations, i.e. naming advertisers who have breached the code. The adverse publicity would have an impact, particularly on recalcitrant offenders. referring the matter to CASE for action to be taken under the Consumer Protection (Fair Trading) Act for recalcitrant advertisers who repeatedly ignore the SCAP by persistent marketing of false, misleading or unsubstantiated claims. =Council= The ASAS Council comprises representatives from advertisers, advertising agencies, government agencies, media owners and other supporting organisations. *Professor Tan Sze Wee (CASE Central Committee, Singapore Medical *Association) *Mr John Ng Lee Chye (CASE Central Committee) *Professor Ang Peng Hwa (CASE Central Committee) *Associate Professor Eleanor Wong (Past Chair) *Mr Ivan Chong (Past Chair, CASE Volunteer) *Mr Loy York Jiun (Consumers Association of Singapore) *Ms Seah Peik Ching (Agri-Food & Veterinary Authority of Singapore) *Mr Bernard Chan (Association of Accredited Advertising Agents, Singapore) *Association of Media Owners of Singapore *Ms Lisa Watson (Direct Marketing Association of Singapore) *Ms Ng Ying Lu (Health Sciences Authority) *Ms Ginny Goh (Infocomm Media Development Authority of Singapore) *Ms Melinda Tan (Infocomm Media Development Authority of Singapore) *Mr P Subramaniam (M1 Limited) *Ms Angela Chia (MediaCorp Pte Ltd) *Mr Keith Tan (MediaCorp Pte Ltd) *Ms Shirley Pang (MediaCorp Pte Ltd) *Asst Prof Raymond Chua (Ministry of Health) *Ms Winnie Lim (Monetary Authority of Singapore) *Ms Agnes Lee (Pharmaceutical Society of Singapore) *Mr Chow Phee Chat (Singapore Advertisers' Association) *Ms Christina Teo (Singapore Association of Pharmaceutical Industries) *Ms Christine Rio (Singapore Press Holdings) *Mr Clifton Lee (Singapore Press Holdings) *Ms Jeannie Ho (Singapore Press Holdings) *Ms Grace Paul (Singapore Telecommunications Limited) *Mr Tim Goodchild (StarHub Limited) Council members are appointed on a two-year term. Council’s terms of reference To promote ethical advertising and encourage the practice of effective self-regulation in Singapore. To provide advice on the acceptability of advertisements, taking into consideration the SCAP and community standards. To establish and sustain financial viability in the operations of ASAS. To review, evaluate and rule on advertising complaints and enquiries, and take appropriate action, including warning, modifying and suspending advertisements that fail to comply with the provisions under the SCAP. To honour and keep confidential the nature of all discussions and deliberations. To disclose any vested interest in a dispute, complaint and/or enquiry. =Contact= Advertising Standards Authority of Singapore (ASAS) c/o Consumers Association of Singapore 170 Ghim Moh Road #05-01 Ulu Pandan Community Building Singapore 279621 Tel: 6461 1888 Fax: 6467 9055 Email: asas@case.org.sg =See also= *Singapore Code of Advertising Practice *Singapore gay censorship =References= Category:General articles